When Heroes Go to Hell
by idonthaveanusername
Summary: Simon Riley, otherwise known as Ghost, dies by General Shephard and is sent to Judgement. When he is sentenced to go to hell, he starts sobbing and screaming his daughters name. With no hope, he starts to harm himself. But he doesn't know that a girl with blonde hair and black eyes will give him more happiness than heaven would ever give him
1. Ghosts death

**Okay so**** this fanfic was an idea I had from the first time watching the plot of Hazbin hotel and I thought it would be great. The hero of the CoD series will be Ghost for this fanfic. ENJOY!**

_I need to get out of here_

Ghost was carrying Roach to the evac helicopter. The plan was to go to the chopper, meet Shephard and hand him the files and then leave . However he was disappointed after failing to neutralize Makarov and getting his best friend injured.

_Come on Ghost, get to the evac chopper, give General the files and get out of there._

They reached the Evac chopper and he handed Shephard the files

'Good, that's a less loose end'

Shephard shot Roach and then faced Ghost

'NOOOOOO-' He was cut off by a bullet in the head

'wh-why?' He let his last words together with his last breath...

And everything went black. But little did Ghost know that he was in the way of going into the most hated place of all time, somewhere that no-one wanted to go

_Hell_

...

Ghost opened his eyes, he was in a black room with no lights and two chairs. He was sitting in one. Then his heart skipped a beat

'wh-who are you?' he had a shocked expression in his face, facing the tall, red dressed man

The man opened a light and turned into his face

_is he a fucking interrogator or something?_

He thought to himself

'Huh, looks like someone with a lack of knowledge. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lucifer, king of hell'

_OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT DID I GOT MYSELF INTO??????? _


	2. Interrogation

**_sooo the first three chapters are gonna be small to familiarize you with the plot_**

'Wh-What do you want from me?'

' uhh you don't know shit, do you'? Lucifer responded with a smirk on his face

_Ohh mister King-Of-Sinners what do you have to tell?_

'It's your judgment day and I will be the judge, God was missing so they brought me'

He opened a file with Ghosts face on it

_what the heck?_

'Simon Riley, otherwise known as Ghost. Lieutenant of the English army. He is responsible for killing over 6 million innocent Iraqis and another 3 million Irelanders. Died by a bullet in the head from General Shephard.'

He looked down in shame,tears all over his eyes

'I did it because I got brainwashed-.

' YOU DIDN'T GOT BRAINWASHED, YOU ARE A SINNER, MURDERER OF INNOCENT CITIZENS AND YOU ARE SENTENCED TO HELL'

A lightning fell from the sky, zapping a building and causing a fire. Ghost started crying

'_it was for my daughter,Ashley:_


	3. Execution part 1

**I deleted the previous chapter to put this newer version instead **

'Alright,man listen. I know this is a prank and I don't have all day here. Tell me what I need to know and let me return to my division.'

'Your division is here, in hell. You'll meet them after we finish with you. And this isn't a prank, it's reality' Lucifer spoke with a mad expression on his face

_we?_'Why we? Aren't you alone here? .'Ghost asked with a scared expression.

' No, I have company. You are gonna spit out everything or he will kill you before you touch the grounds of Hell'

'WHO IS HE?' Ghost started yelling out of his lungs.'WHO, TELL ME WHO???'

'His name is Roach, your best friend. He always wanted to do this'

_No, not Roach. Not from him. NOT FROM HIMMMM_

He started throwing up blood and yelled 'I AM NOT A SINNER, THESE PEOPLE KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND WIFE. I JUST AVENGED THEM'

'Ohhh no Mr Riley. These innocent people didn't do anything. Over 2million people that were harmless died in your hands.

NEVER SAY AGAIN THAT YOU AREN'T A SINNER. YOU ARE ONE AND SURELY THE MOST SERIAL KILLING SOILDER I'VE EVER MET.SOILDERS PROTECT PEOPLE,THEY AREN'T DESTROYING THEIR LIVES.'

Ghost fell down on the floor. The only thing he said was_' it's only a dream, wake up Simon'_

He heard Shephards voice again and again

**That's a less loose end, isn't it?****I'm sure you'll love hell, Simon. Just love it.**

* * *

At the same time down in hell, an angel-demon was inspecting the clock that was writing:

**0 days. 3 hours. 2 minutes**

'Guess that damn Genocide is happening normally.' The blonde demon said and started sobbing.

Then two other demons showed up. The one had white hair and her eye replaced by a cross. The other one had a fox for with a white fur

'Come on Charlie, there is no use of crying. It happens every year! You need to get used to it.'The Albino girl hugged her and kissed her forehead. It was her girlfriend, Vaggie.

The fox demon was staring at them with a sad expression on his face. On an usual day, he would make sex jokes and stuff to cheer her up(a thing that always failed to make her happy. It always made her disqusted ) But now he sat in silence

His name was Angel Dust and he was a famous gay porn star in Hell

Trying to find words to comfort her,he notices a black tower with a maksed man inside, being punched by Lucifer. The man seemed helpless and not able to protect himself

'Hey toots,It seems like your father is too busy with that skull guy. He is beating him up in the guts with no mercy at all' He said and showed the tower with his index finger

The man got a pistol out of his pocket and a loud bang was heard from the tower to the ground

_He didn't do what I think he did, right?_

But no, a body was dropped from the 76th floor, a bloody mask on it and red clothes

He spoke a bit

'Are you guys too a part of this sick joke?' He asked while trying to stand up

The trio looked at each other, and Charlie spoke

'N-No. This is true. Welcome to Hell. 198million and one is the population with you'

Simon looked around and spoke once more

'Oh shit. I didn't expe-

And passed out before he even finished

When he was out, he thought why he went in hell and what sins did he commit to go there

_This is gonna be fun, Simon. Just be armed in any case _


	4. Execution part 2

_This is cruel_

_Ghost remembered all the moments with his daughter in one glimpse of view. Her playing on the park and him watching her. He would telling her stories at night to make her fall asleep._

_He went to her grave. It was a wet grassy area with a tombstone_

_Ashley Riley_

_19 September 2001-28 October 2008_

_Ghost cut his wrist and blood was splattering the bed he was laying onto_

_My daughter, my life, my dear girl_

Ghost woke up and took a look around. He was in a red room with panoramic boards and a blue couch.

'Hello,anybody here?' He asked.

Footsteps were heard from the stairs of the big house and Charlie looked at him

'You finally woke up!My name Is Charlotte Mange, but my friends call me Charlie'

He stayed with his mouth open from her appearance. Blonde hair, big black eyes, rose cheeks and a lighting smile

'Uhh, Simon Riley but please call Me Ghost.'

Charlie wanted to shake hands and he shaked hers with a lot of force

'Ack! Don't put so much pressure on it' She was in pain and held her hand

Ghost backed up and hid under the pillow.

Charlie chuckled from his attempt to defend himself.

'Heyy, I don't want to hurt you.'

Charlie tried to get him up from the pillows, but Ghost was there like a rock not moving. Just thinking

'_what did I do? She reacted so cutely and shy and I almost broke her hand'_

Ghost raised up from the couch

'Why are all those murders happen why we can't live in peace in here? I don't get it' Charlie asked sadly and Ghost looked at her

He thought for a little bit and then he snapped. The Archangels were dropping from the skies and started throwing rocks and laughing evilly

_It's seems like war. Like war for self protection. _

He pulled a sniper from his back and told Charlie to stand back

'This is gonna be gruesome kid, and it seems like you are not that kind of a person, or should I say demon' He laughed a bit with his awkward joke

_Let the war begin_

* * *


	5. Execution part 3

Ghost grabbed his sniper rifle and scoped one of the Archangels. He pushed the trigger and he heard an scream that he never witnessed before.

_It was like Roach's scream whenever he saw a cockroach. Heh_He grabbed Charlie by the wrist and dragged her to the extrance door. He tried to explain to her what she would do and she didn't seem to disagree

'Okay, so you take your friends and head for the basement. I'll try and keep them back,but it might be a high risk'

Charlie nodded and grabbed her phone l

_C:GUYS, GUYS. ALL OF YOU IN MY PLACE. NOW_

_A:Are you crazy? The execution is happening right now_

_V:Yea, and there is that Ghost guy that I don't trust at all_

_S. Riley joined the chatroom_

_V:Annd there he is_

_S:OKAY YOU ALL.HEAR ME FOR A SECOND. YOU NEED TO HEAD TO A SAFE PLACE. CHARLIE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'LL DO, FUCKING GET THEM TOGETHER AND GO TO YOUR BASEMENT._

_S. Riley left the chatroom_

* * *

They were all at the basement. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and Ghost. It was a very awkward moment between Ghost and the others

'Heh... At least we're alive'

'Yeah, Why don't you celebrate with Charlie. Oh, take her on a date or kiss her right now,i don't know what you'll fucking do just... just'

Vaggie was red from her anger and seemed very suspicious and jealous. Angel tried to comfort her while Ghost was looking outside

Charlie standed up and saw the most terrifying thing she could ever see

Demons decapitated in carts, Archangels laughing and executing the remaining survivors.

Ghost turned around, thought for a bit and spoke up for himself

'I shouldn't have cared about you, it's my fault that I am a good person' .and left the basement

'Wait Sim-

' Charlie, leave him. It was expected for him to leave.'

Charlie looked at the door shutting close and thought

_Here's our first client. He's aggressive as fuck but he is our only option_

She standed up and went after him

* * *


	6. The Transformation

Charlie runned after Ghost, him searching for some candles.

Where do you have the candles' Charlie raised her shoulders while being scared

'I don't kn-

' TELL ME!'

She showed him the room where she had all the items that were decorating the house. He grabbed a bunch of caddles and dashed to the living room, to grab the watch that was there

Charlie was looking at him, he was running like a maniac.

'Uhh, I would like to talk to you about your appearance

' WHAT DO YOU WANT AGAIN'

'You can't stay in hell without a demon form. You have to take one'

Ghost scoffed

'What?. I don't get it'

She raised her hand like doing a magic trick and Ghost slowly changed form

'What is happening. Hey Charlie , hold on we can talk about this'

He was wearing a sort of red tuxedo, his teeth were sharpened a lot and his smile was one of those that keep creeping everyone out. He had red hair and eyes.

'Wh-What did you do' He noticed that his voice changed, it became a more sort-of radio broadcasters voice. He was holding something like a walking stick with a microphone on it.

'That's your new form! Officially welcome to hell, Simon! Oh, you need to be given a more demonic name. How about...

_Alastor. It seems very nice._

* * *

Ghost was in a shock. He didn't understand what happened, his eyes were wide open.

' You... You. YOU DESTROYED ME! YOU GAVE ME THIS FORM IN ORDER TO...

' Calm down,Simon. Listen closely. I'll give you a fake identity. In the previous life you were a radio broadcaster in a very famous station. You died because of a bullet you ate in the head. . Got it?'

He grabbed her by the Collar and raised her up

'**_HOW ABOUT YOU GO AND EAT SOME ICE CREAM, KID. AND THEN GO AND PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH YOUR FRIENDS '_**He laughed maniacly

He teleported in the other side of the room.

_She destroyed me, she will pay. Everyone will PAY!_' I'll take revenge for _my family'_He formed his hands in wrists and left outraged

He went to the living room and flipped over everything

'Hey, Ghost! Ghost can you-'

**_'WHY DID YOU DO THIS, YOU COULD LEAVE ME LIKE A HUMAN. BUT NO, YOU WANTED TO DESTROY ME._****_I FEEL LIKE SOMEONE WILL DIE TODAY_**

* * *

**_So it's seems like Ghost became Alastor._****_What do you think? It's bad or not? _**


End file.
